


A Lesson in Therapeutic Pillow Fights

by VigilanteSnail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief mentions of sexual content, Freeform, M/M, Pillow Fight, but otherwise pretty pg, its shit seriously don't read this, language/swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteSnail/pseuds/VigilanteSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama want a perfect relationship, but their personalities clash often. Nishinoya Yuu brings over some ideas from his Psychology 101 class. Pillow fights ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Therapeutic Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I have these writing nights where we just text each other random stories. Tonight the prompt was 'lamp'. That's literally the prompt.

"Fuck you, Kageyama - you asshole!" Hinata shrieked as he was walloped across the side with a pillow. 

Generally speaking, when people discovered that excitable redhead was in a romantic relationship with the tall, brooding man, their reaction was one of disbelief. However eventually, when it finally sank in, they would shake their heads and wonder at how on earth the two managed to get past their differences. 

To be fair, though, the pair had wondered that themselves quite a bit, when they were enduring awkward silences between blowjobs, and had exhausted all conversation about who the greatest volleyball player of all time was. 

When Nishinoya-Yuu, a mutual friend and ex-teammate had come to them with a solution, both Hinata and Kageyama were skeptical to say the least. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_"Trust me Kageyama, my psych professor used to be a therapist, and he used it all the time with his patients that had anger issues."_

_"Are you implying that I have anger issues?" Kageyama asked, a dangerous tone to his voice._

_"...Uh, no?"_

_"There was a pause. You had to pause and - you think I have anger issues? Bastard!"_

_"I honestly have no idea why you put up with this dick, Shouyo."_

_"It's mostly because this dick has a great dick," Hinata responded drily._

_Noya's face grew horrified, "Okay, wow - TMI bro. I don't need to think about my kouhais getting freaky."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

But the sex was great, they were partners on their university volleyball team, and honestly this relationship was logically the best thing that could have happened to either of them - so they rationalized that anything was worth a shot. 

And that was how two 23 year old men ended up buying two body-sized pillows - the soft kind that make you want to just shrink yourself and live in - and having a pillow fight in the middle of their living room. 

Hinata foolishly thought that a pillow fight was too childish for the king of the court, and wasn't expecting too much of a fight from Kageyama. But Kageyama was Oikawa's Kouhai through and through, and there was no such thing as losing - to anything. Hinata quickly realized that this was going to be much more difficult than he had realized, and so he started pushing himself more: launching himself into the air to land on Kageyama; throwing the pillow as hard as possible into the air and spiking it down at him; he tried all the volleyball moves he could. Some of them worked, some of them were... Less successful. 

Although Kageyama was a setter, he quickly caught on to what Hinata was doing, and tried to replicate it himself. What he couldn't gain in altitude, he got from sheer strength. What he couldn't get from a spike, he got from accuracy. The two sportsmen were about twenty minutes into a therapeutic pillow fight when suddenly the doorbell to their small apartment rang. 

Kageyama, in a moment of uncharacteristic lack of observance, hit Hinata in the side without looking where the smaller boy would land. He quickly started towards the door when he heard a great crash, followed by a small scream. 

His mind already turning to the worst, he spun on his heels and hurriedly bent over the couch he had knocked Hinata over - or rather, thought he had knocked Hinata over. It seems that he had accidentally pushed Hinata into the magazine table right next to it, the lamp falling off in the process. _Shit. Fuck._

What if Hinata was grievously injured? Kageyama would never be able to forgive himself. Luckily though, the small, loud menace seemed to be alright. 

"God, you're a really fucking terrible boyfriend, King."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, obviously Hinata was fine. "You're overreacting. Are you cut anywhere?"

"No. Wait-" Hinata looked over his arms and legs, and when he was satisfied, continued, "Nope. I'm fine. Why? Were you _worried, Tobio-chan?_ " 

"God, you're a prick. Just go get a broom and clean this up while I go see who's so desperate to see us." While the two had been exchanging jibes, the doorbell had been ringing increasingly insistently, to a frequency that was almost constant. 

Kageyama started towards the noise a second time, Hinata's socked feet padding behind him - disobeying Kageyama, as was to be expected. Perhaps he'd punish him later. 

He opened the door, only to find an out-of-breath Nishinoya standing there, immediately starting to babble. 

"So you know that psych teacher I told you guys about? The therapist? Well I told him about how I was getting my friends to do it because you guys had some pent up frustration and really there's only so much ass you can eat. I mean, obviously I didn't tell him that, but anyway, you get the point. I mean, he got the point. Whatever. So then he told me that before you guys had a session, you need to make sure it's in an open area with unbreakable objects. So like-"

As soon as he heard the giggles behind him, Kageyama closed the door in Nishinoya's face. Too late for that warning, dipshit.

"Isn't that he funniest coincidence, Kageyama? That - hey, rude! You don't have to slam the door in Yuu's face, that's so mean."

"Whatever," huffed Kageyama in response. He then led the way back to the living room and picked up his pillow. With his free hand, he dragged Hinata into their shared bedroom and threw him onto the bed, poising above him, arms raised and armed with his pillow. 

"We weren't finished."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if they have sex at the end or they just cuddle. I'll leave that up to you to decide ^^
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
